


EPISODE SEVEN: "I Keep Thinking It’s Me There’s Something Wrong With"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [8]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode 7, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbophobia, Skam Season 1, Violence, all of them are Trying Their Best, bake off discourse, except for bryan, fuck bryan, in an off screen video, it's not a fun time lads, use of the d slur, use of the t slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: Who'd You Hook Up With?





	1. CLIP ONE: "Who'd You Hook Up With?"

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 5TH, 12:42**

 

There are some silent opening shots of people in the school hallways.

 

INT. CANTEEN

 

The GIRL SQUAD are sitting together, SANDY sitting at one end of the table, as BRIANNA looks bored, RORI pushes her salad around her plate, and LIZ bounces in her seat with a large binder in front of her, looking around the room.

 

LIZ  
Is Esther here yet? I’ve really worked hard on this whole theatre thing, and--

 

BRIANNA  
Abandoned the friendship club already?

 

LIZ  
No! I just… I think theatre’s pretty cool too.

 

BRIANNA nods, unconvinced.

 

SANDY looks around the room nervously, tapping the table, as ESTHER walks into the canteen and everything goes into slow motion as _“Do I Wanna Know?” by Arctic Monkeys_ starts to play.

 

ESTHER walks towards the table, her ponytail swinging behind her, as SANDY stares at her, enthralled.

 

The speed returns to normal as ESTHER sits down, as far away from SANDY as possible.

 

ESTHER  
What’s with the bind--

 

LIZ  
So, I’ve been doing research, and there’s actually a lot of really interesting plays - or musicals or whatever - to do with friendship!

 

She looks pointedly at BRIANNA.

 

LIZ  
It would be a really clever way to tie the two things together, yeah?

 

There's an awkward pause as no one answers her.

 

LIZ  
I was thinking, ‘cause I was looking at pictures from Friday, that maybe Grease could be cool? I mean, it is a bit anti-feminist, but it’s still a nice show! Thanks for wearing that costume, Sandy, it really helped. Although you wouldn’t be able to play Sandy in the show.

 

SANDY  
Yeah… I don’t really sing or dance or act…

 

ESTHER  
I heard you were a pretty good actress…

 

There’s an awkward pause as SANDY looks down.

 

LIZ  
Okay? That isn’t really what I meant, but cool. Anyways, maybe you could look about getting the rights or whatever, Esther?

 

ESTHER nods, still looking upset.

 

LIZ  
Good… Cool…

 

She looks at RORI, who’s still messing with her food.

 

LIZ  
What’re you doing with your plate, Rori?

 

RORI  
Just sorting my salad. I read about it on this, um, BuzzFeed article, it’s meant to be like… super good for you and stuff.

 

LIZ  
Well, I don’t think you need to sort it anymore, it’s pretty sorted.

 

RORI nods and awkwardly takes a bite of a tomato. There’s a pause.

 

BRIANNA  
So… Should we talk about what happened at the Halloween party?

 

SANDY sits up straight.

 

BRIANNA  
James and that girl - I think her name’s Natasha or something--

 

LIZ  
It’s Natalie.

 

BRIANNA  
Yes. Thank you. Anyways, James and Natalie hooked up. Are… you doing okay, Rori?

 

RORI  
What do you mean? Of course not! It was a hook up party, everyone hooked up at the party! Like, Jon from the rugby team hooked up with Tara. Kris with a K and no H hooked up with Sophie. James hooked up with Natalie. Even Esther hooked up with someone!

 

SANDY looks at ESTHER like “what the fuck”.

 

SANDY  
Who… Who’d you hook up with?

 

RORI  
I don’t know. She won’t tell me.

 

ESTHER laughs awkwardly and shrugs.

 

BRIANNA  
Come on, if there’s another girl who like girls here, I need to know. I’m horny and desperate for affection.

 

ESTHER  
Same. 

 

RORI  
Same, to be honest. But like. For guys.

 

LIZ  
Too much information, ladies.

 

BRYAN walks past, JAKE with him.

 

BRYAN  
[to SANDY] Hey.

 

ESTHER glares at him intensely as SANDY jumps up from her seat and kisses him for a long time.

 

Everyone around them looks uncomfortable. JAKE awkwardly smiles at BRIANNA, who smiles back at him.

 

SANDY  
What’re you doing today?

 

BRYAN  
I have practise.

 

SANDY  
Can I come? To watch?

 

BRIANNA maintains eye contact with JAKE as she twirls a fork around in her mouth, making JAKE look very uncomfortable.

 

BRYAN  
Yeah, of course. Why?

 

SANDY  
Just wanna spend time with you.

 

They kiss again, and BRYAN pulls away.

 

BRYAN  
I really have to go now, we’ll talk more later.

 

SANDY  
Love you!

 

BRYAN  
Love you too.

 

He walks away, smiling, as JAKE quickly follows him, awkwardly waving at SANDY, as she sits back down again, the girls looking at her like “what was That?”, ESTHER looking especially disgruntled.

 

SANDY smiles awkwardly as there’s a silence.

 

BRIANNA  
Important question. Is Jake available?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, why?

 

BRIANNA  
I felt like there was some electric chemistry going on there. Some hot vibes between us, yeah?

 

ESTHER  
He looked scared for his life.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, but like… There’s something.

 

ESTHER  
If a girl was scared when a guy hit on her, you would be calling him a creep. Why is it different here?

 

There’s a pause.

 

BRIANNA  
Not everything’s about feminism or whatever, I just want to get--

 

LIZ  
Thank you for sharing! Please stop now.

 

They all laugh, sort of relieved that the seriousness has lifted, but SANDY looks down, ashamed of herself.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Pissed and Sad and Angry"

~~~~**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 5TH, 15:26**

 

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD

 

_“White Boy” by Bikini Kill_ plays over shots of the football team playing a game, kicking balls and such.

 

SANDY watches, alone in the stands.

 

No one scores a goal the entire time, but they do kick the ball out from under each other a lot and do tricks. 

 

This goes on for a while, until JAKE is hit in the face by the ball as he stands in goal, the music stopping on impact.

 

COACH  
[groans] Off! Tai, get on!

 

JAKE  
[as his nose bleeds] I’m fine!

 

COACH points to the stands and JAKE groans, holding his nose in the air as he runs up to sit beside SANDY, the game resuming loudly.

 

JAKE  
Hey.

 

SANDY  
Are you okay?

 

JAKE  
I’m fine, this happens all the time. 

 

SANDY  
Literally, it does. 

 

JAKE  
It’s a wonder I’m not dead.

 

She laughs politely, and there’s an awkward pause.

 

JAKE  
I see you and Bryan made up.

 

SANDY  
Yep.

 

There’s another awkward silence.

 

JAKE  
Wanna talk about it? Nothing better to do.

 

SANDY  
We can watch the game.

 

JAKE  
We both know the game’s shit.

 

SANDY  
Yeah… Well, we just talked it out and it was all better.

 

There’s another long pause. JAKE wipes the blood onto his shirt. SANDY looks around nervously.

 

SANDY  
I fucked up. Like, I  _ really  _ fucked up.

 

JAKE  
[excitedly] What happened?

 

She glares at him.

 

JAKE  
[sympathetically] What happened?

 

SANDY  
Jake, if I say this, you have to swear that you won’t say a word of it to Bryan.

 

JAKE  
[laughing] Okay? I promise?

 

SANDY  
I’m being serious. If you told him, you would ruin our relationship.

 

JAKE  
Sandy. Come on. I’m not gonna tell anyone. You can trust me. Now, what did you do?

 

SANDY looks to the field, where BRYAN gets the ball kicked out from under him and he groans, running after it.

 

SANDY  
You remember how I thought Sophie and Bryan had a thing?

 

JAKE nods.

 

SANDY  
So I spoke to Sophie, like you said, and I asked if they were together not last Friday, but the Friday before that. And they were.

 

JAKE  
Oh my God, seriously?

 

SANDY  
Yeah! But there was a reason for it, a really good one. And… Sophie didn’t bother to tell me the reason. So I was really pissed and sad and angry and… I hooked up with someone.

 

JAKE’s jaw drops.

 

JAKE  
Hooked up? Like…  _ hooked up? _

 

SANDY  
No! Hooking up just means kissing. Jesus, you need to get out of this pitch more.

 

JAKE  
Don’t change the subject. Who was it? Was it Rory? He was always looking at you funny.

 

SANDY  
Rory… He saw it… Shit.

 

She puts her head in her hands.

 

JAKE  
What did he see?

 

She looks up at him, not raising her head.

 

SANDY  
Me… kissing Esther.

 

There’s a pause.

 

JAKE  
Esther? That angry girl Esther?

 

SANDY  
Yes… 

 

JAKE  
So… What are you?

 

SANDY  
I don’t know, okay? I don’t know!

 

She sits up straight again.

 

JAKE  
Okay… Um, so you just kissed her once and… nothing else happened?

 

SANDY  
I ignored her texts all weekend, and she would barely look at me today. I just… I don’t know what I’m doing. 

 

JAKE  
But you don’t really like her, right? You were just mad.

 

SANDY  
I… Yeah. Yeah, I was just mad at Bryan. I didn’t feel anything.

 

She looks down, obviously lying. She sighs.

 

SANDY  
I feel bad not saying anything to him about it.

 

JAKE  
Sandy, I’m gonna be honest with you right now, because you need it. If I was dating a girl who “hooked up” with someone - let alone another girl - I wouldn’t want to know. Things like that seriously fuck up a relationship. You don’t have to tell if it meant nothing.

 

SANDY nods, biting her thumbnail.

 

JAKE  
Besides, you seem happier with him than you were before. Maybe what happened was a good thing after all, right?

 

SANDY  
Yeah…

 

He puts his arm around her and hugs her.

 

JAKE  
Hey. It’s not a big deal. Just make sure nobody tells anyone, that way he won’t find out from someone else. Especially from Esther or Rory, yeah?

 

She nods again.

 

JAKE  
It’ll be okay.

 

SANDY  
Thanks…

 

JAKE  
For what?

 

Before SANDY can answer, the ball hits the seat below them.

 

COACH [off screen]  
What the hell was that, Bryan?!

 

On the field, BRYAN shrugs and glares at SANDY and JAKE.

 

COACH  
Kick the ball back, will you?!

 

JAKE motions to his nose, and shrugs like “well, I can’t”.

 

SANDY picks up the ball, steps a bit to the left, takes a moment to check where she’s kicking, and she kicks the ball straight into the net.

 

Everyone on the field stares at her in shock as JAKE laughs, beginning to applaud.

 

JAKE  
You still got it!

 

SANDY  
I… I still got it.

 

She smiles and sits back down, as the whistle blows.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Trophy Shed"

**TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 6TH, 15:05**

 

INT. STAIRCASE

 

SANDY walks up the staircase alone. She sees RORI and LIZ walking down it and runs to meet them in the middle.

 

SANDY  
Hey!

 

LIZ  
Hi!

 

RORI   
Hi.

 

SANDY  
Liz, I have to ask you something.

 

RORI leans against the wall and looks out the window as LIZ nods at SANDY.

 

SANDY  
Yesterday you said Esther hooked up with someone at the party.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, what about it?

 

SANDY  
Do you know anything else about it?

 

LIZ  
No. I just heard from someone about it.

 

SANDY  
Okay, who?

 

LIZ  
Rory. 

 

SANDY turns to RORI, who holds her hands up like “not guilty”.

 

LIZ  
Boy Rory.

 

SANDY  
Did he say who?

 

LIZ  
No, he said he didn’t see who she was. 

 

SANDY nods, pleased.

 

RORI  
But it’s exciting, isn’t it? A whole mystery.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, I guess.

 

RORI  
You’re acting weird.

 

She gasps and SANDY steps back.

 

RORI  
Do you like Rory?

 

SANDY  
Um… Excuse me?

 

RORI  
Think of how cool it would be if you were with Rory and I was with James.

 

BRIANNA walks down the stairs. 

 

LIZ  
Rori, sweetie… 

 

RORI  
It was just an idea.

 

BRIANNA is standing beside them now.

 

BRIANNA  
Rori, you can’t just walk around here thinking you’re gonna get married to James.

 

RORI  
I don’t think that!

 

BRIANNA sighs.

 

BRIANNA  
Come with me. Y’all can come too, if you want.

 

RORI  
What is it?

 

BRIANNA  
It would be better if I just showed you.

 

She drags RORI down the stairs. LIZ quickly follows them. SANDY sighs and trails after them.

 

EXT. BEHIND THE SCHOOL

 

BRIANNA pulls RORI past a building, LIZ right behind them, and SANDY running to catch up with them.

 

LIZ  
Where are we going?

 

BRIANNA  
Almost there.

 

Eventually, they arrive at an old wooden shed, covered in graffiti.

 

They stop, and catch their breath.

 

BRIANNA  
Do any of you know what this place is?

 

RORI  
No?

 

LIZ and SANDY shakes their heads.

 

BRIANNA  
This is the trophy shed. At least, that’s what Nick called it.

 

SANDY  
Nick?

 

BRIANNA  
James’s friend, pink hair.

 

RORI  
What… What’s a trophy shed? It just looks like a regular, old, dusty, disgusting shed.

 

BRIANNA points at some carvings on the wall of the shed, letters followed by a series of tally marks.

 

BRIANNA  
R for Rory, N for Nick, T for Theo, and J, of course, for James.

 

The J is followed by the most amount of tally marks, over double what the rest of them have.

 

RORI breathes deeply, smiling fakely.

 

LIZ  
What do those tallies mean?

 

BRIANNA  
They represent all the people they’ve “been with”.

 

There’s a pause. SANDY looks awkward, LIZ looks angry, RORI looks dejected and BRIANNA looks at the ground, no clear emotion on her face.

 

RORI  
[quietly] How do you know this?

 

BRIANNA  
Nick told me. We’re actually kind of friends.

 

RORI nods, and BRIANNA hugs her, LIZ pacing in front of the shed angrily.

 

LIZ  
He-- He can’t just do shit like that! It isn’t right! It’s totally fucking absurd!

 

There’s a pause. She stops pacing and takes a breath.

 

RORI  
It’s just… Did he ever even like me at all?

 

BRIANNA rubs her back.

 

BRIANNA  
You know he’s just some douchebag, right? 

 

LIZ  
Yeah! There’s something wrong with him if he doesn’t like you like that.

 

RORI  
Yeah, but… I keep thinking it’s me there’s something wrong with.

 

LIZ joins in the hug.

 

SANDY watches from a short distance, looking conflicted.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Someone's Visiting"

**WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 7TH, 18:37**

 

An opening shot of outside SANDY’s house.

 

INT. SANDY’S BEDROOM

 

SANDY sits on her desk chair, slowly spinning around, staring at her phone.

 

Her screen is at ESTHER’s contact number, and her thumb is hovering over the call button.

 

She waits for a moment, biting her lip nervously.

 

She closes her eyes and hits call, quickly pressing the phone to her ear and crossing her fingers, mouthing “don’t pick up” over and over again.

 

It rings three times.

 

ESTHER [on phone]  
Hello?

 

BRYAN knocks on SANDY’s window, making her jump.

 

SANDY puts ESTHER on hold, and opens the window for him, letting him climb in.

 

SANDY  
Hi.

 

BRYAN  
Hey.

 

She texts ESTHER “sorry, accidentally called you, didn’t mean to.”

 

She sends her another text saying “well, i did, but i’ll call you again later. sorry.”

 

BRYAN  
Hello?

 

SANDY puts her phone in her pocket and goes over to BRYAN. They kiss.

 

SANDY  
Hi.

 

He looks away from her.

 

SANDY  
Are you okay?

 

BRYAN  
Yeah, yeah, I’m chill. What about you?

 

SANDY  
Fine. I was just reading something.

 

BRYAN  
Yeah? What was it?

 

SANDY’s phone buzzes in her pocket and she takes it out, smiling apologetically at BRYAN.

 

SANDY  
Just this magazine thing.

 

BRYAN  
Are you gonna answer that?

 

SANDY  
Yeah… Yeah, I’ll just be a second.

 

BRYAN sits down on her bed as SANDY answers the call.

 

SANDY  
Hello?

 

ESTHER [on phone]  
Hey. Look, I hate how awkward things are between us, can we just--

 

SANDY  
Hi Mum! I can’t really talk right now, someone’s visiting.

 

ESTHER [on phone]  
Sandy, what are you… Oh. Is Bryan there?

 

SANDY  
Mm hmm!

 

ESTHER [on phone]  
Right… Can I call you later?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, calling later sound good.

 

ESTHER [on phone]  
Okay, thank you, my loving daughter.

 

SANDY  
Bye.

 

ESTHER [on phone]  
[in a motherly voice] Before you go… Have you done your homework?

 

SANDY  
Bye Mum!

 

She hangs up quickly and turns to BRYAN, who’s now lying on her bed.

 

BRYAN  
Was that your mum?

 

SANDY  
Take a guess.

 

He looks at her sharply, as she begins to text something.

 

SANDY  
Yes. It was.

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

BRYAN  
“Someone’s visiting”?

 

She sends ESTHER a text that says “it’s really important that you don’t tell anyone about what happened on friday.”

 

SANDY  
Yeah?

 

BRYAN  
Have you still not told her we’re together?

 

SANDY  
No.

 

BRYAN  
Why not?

 

SANDY  
I was going to, but you decided to deal weed with Sophie’s brother instead.

 

BRYAN starts to laugh.

 

BRYAN  
I already said I was sorry, babe!

 

She gets a text from ESTHER saying “don’t worry about it, i’ll keep my mouth shut”.

 

She puts her phone down on her desk and lies next to BRYAN, as _“Open Wide” by Broadhurst_ begins to play.

 

SANDY  
Still… _Drugs_ …

 

BRYAN  
What about “ _drugs_ ”?

 

SANDY  
They’re not good for you.

 

BRYAN  
Relax, I’m not some kind of addict. But hey, you’ve tried alcohol, are you an alcoholic?

 

SANDY  
Bryan, you can’t compare that.

 

BRYAN  
So what? I’ve tried it a few times and suddenly I’m a junkie?

 

SANDY  
A few times? How many times?

 

BRYAN kisses her.

 

SANDY  
Could you stop? For me?

 

BRYAN  
I would do anything for you.

 

SANDY  
Really?

 

BRYAN  
Really.

 

He kisses her again, pulling her on top of him.

 

Her phone buzzes, lighting up on the desk, ESTHER’s picture on the screen.

 

The screen cuts to black for a few seconds.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Bad Boy Cliche"

**THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 8TH, 13:15**

 

EXT. COURTYARD

 

The songs ends as SANDY, BRIANNA, LIZ and ESTHER sit on a wall together.

 

BRIANNA  
I’m just saying, the Bake Off is overrated.

 

LIZ  
_No!_

 

BRIANNA  
Ever since it moved to Channel 4, everyone’s been realising how shit it’s been the entire time.

 

SANDY  
Get off of this wall, or I will kick you off.

 

BRIANNA  
For cake?

 

SANDY  
For human rights!

 

ESTHER  
And have you seen Rahul's final showstopper?

 

SANDY  
It's beautiful!

 

ESTHER  
He's the nation's sweetheart,

 

They all laugh, a lot less awkward, as RORI marches up to them, shoving her phone in their faces, a picture of the trophy shed on it.

 

RORI  
I’ve decided what I’m going to say to James.

 

SANDY  
Say?

 

ESTHER  
What are you talking about?

 

RORI  
My integrity.

 

BRIANNA  
You don’t have any, next subject.

 

There’s a pause.

 

BRIANNA  
I’m kidding!

 

RORI laughs weakly.

 

LIZ  
What’re you going to say, Rori?

 

RORI  
I’m gonna say that I won’t be treated like this.

 

ESTHER  
Like what?

 

RORI  
[ignoring her] And then I’ll show the picture of the shed and call him out in front of everyone.

 

BRIANNA  
Rori, I support you, but we can’t do that.

 

RORI  
We?

 

BRIANNA  
We’re in with those guys! And you want to fuck everything up?

 

LIZ  
Says the girl who ruined everything the first party we were invited to.

 

BRIANNA  
You’re _still_ on that?

 

ESTHER  
Listen! It’s good that Rori wants to tell James she won’t be treated like shit.

 

She looks at SANDY.

 

BRIANNA  
It won’t work that way, it’s better for her to be completely cool and ignore him.

 

ESTHER  
You can be cool and speak up.

 

BRIANNA rolls her eyes, as LIZ nods.

 

RORI  
There he is!

 

JAMES walks out to the crowded courtyard, with NICK, RORY and THEO, all of them looking at THEO's phone.

 

ESTHER  
Wait, are you gonna do it _now_?

 

RORI  
Yep!

 

ESTHER  
He’s with his friends, and there’s people everywhere.

 

RORI  
I don’t give a crap!

 

She marches towards them, and the girls exchange a Look, before getting up and running after her.

 

RORI walks up to JAMES and his friends, her friends stopping behind her.

 

JAMES and his friends are watching a video on THEO's phone - loud, indistinguishable yelling coming from it - none of them noticing the girls.

 

JAMES  
Holy shit, this happened at _Varndean?_

 

THEO  
Yeah, it's totally fucked up.

 

PHONE [V.O.]  
Say something, tranny!

 

RORY  
Holy shit, that girl just decked him!

 

The guys all wince and laugh, as the girls awkwardly watch.

 

RORI clears her throat and JAMES looks up.

 

JAMES  
Shit. Pause it.

 

THEO pauses the video as the guys all look at the girls. There's an awkward pause.

 

RORI  
Hi.

 

JAMES  
Hi?

 

She holds out her phone, the picture of the shed clear on it.

 

RORI  
If you think I’m fine being another tally on your trophy wall, you’re very, very wrong.

 

JAMES  
[laughing] What are you talking about? What’s that a photo of?

 

RORI  
Don’t play dumb! You know about the shed, you all know about the shed! It’s terribly sexist and--

 

JAMES  
Rori. Let’s calm down here. Take a deep breath.

 

He takes a deep breath, motioning to breathe in and out, and she copies him.

 

JAMES  
Do you feel calmer?

 

She nods.

 

JAMES  
Good! Look, I think we’ve had, um… A misunderstanding, let’s say. It’s probably my fault. I don’t see you as another tally on my wall or shed or whatever it is, okay?

 

She smiles.

 

JAMES  
'Cause you’re not pretty enough for that.

 

RORI’s smile falls as she stumbles backwards, into BRIANNA’s arms.

 

People around them “ooh” and whisper to each other as JAMES’ FRIENDS clap him on the back and laugh.

 

ESTHER  
[at the onlookers] Hey, mind your own fucking business!

 

The onlookers laugh at her and keep talking, as she angrily kicks a stone on the ground.

 

SANDY looks around her, looking like she would rather be anywhere else.

 

LIZ steps forward to face JAMES, her hands slightly shaking.

 

LIZ  
You’re really cool, did you know that?

 

JAMES  
What are you doing?

 

LIZ  
What happened that made you have such a fucked up brain that the only way you can cope with your pitiful existence is to piss on the feelings of a sweet, kind girl who just wanted to love you? After you fucked her and ghosted her?

 

The onlookers get excited as JAMES shifts around uncomfortably.

 

LIZ  
Did you get under a thousand likes on your last Instagram post? Are you still sad over My Chemical Romance breaking up? No, wait. You must have cut yourself on all of the edginess that you think you have.

 

People around whisper and “ooh”. NICK laughs loudly, JAMES laughing along awkwardly.

 

LIZ  
No, it was your parents, right? Dad was always working, Mum was such a bitch, your sibling or whatever was just so much better than you at everything. Right?

 

JAMES  
[quietly] Don’t talk about my family like that.

 

LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
Did I hit a nerve? Well, whatever young adult novel issues you have, I suggest you get over them and behave like a real human person. Stop strutting about here like a fucking “bad boy” cliche.

 

 _“Womanizer” by Britney Spears_ starts to play as she smiles sweetly.

 

LIZ  
By the way, I suggest you learn how to wash your hair, because there's so much oil on it, I could use it as a chip pan. Now get out of my fucking way.

 

JAMES is shaken by her, and steps out of the way, as she walks pleasantly back into the school. SANDY, ESTHER and RORI follow her as the song continues.

 

BRIANNA  
[to NICK] Don’t text me again.

 

She walks in with the rest of them as NICK looks extremely hurt.


	6. CLIP SIX: "Go Psycho"

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 9TH, 14:01**

 

INT. HALLWAY

 

SANDY and BRYAN are walking down the hallway, holding hands, as the song fades out.

 

BRYAN  
I have to go to class now.

 

SANDY  
No…

 

BRYAN  
Yeah…

 

He pulls her in by the tie and kisses her.

 

BRYAN  
But I seriously have to go. I’ve been late way too many times.

 

He waves as he walks off.

 

BRYAN  
I’ll see you later!

 

SANDY salutes him, as she walks up to BRIANNA, RORI, LIZ and ESTHER.

 

SANDY  
Liz! You were awesome yesterday!

 

ESTHER  
Yeah! You were legendary!

 

There’s an awkward pause as RORI looks uncomfortably at the ground.

 

SANDY  
You okay, Rori?

 

RORI  
Yeah! Yeah! I’m completely over him!

 

She clearly isn’t.

 

SANDY  
Good.

 

LIZ  
Either way, Rori, no one cares about that now.

 

RORI  
What do you mean?

 

LIZ  
There’s this new rumour going around that one of the football team’s boys’ girlfriends is a… [whispers] lesbian.

 

BRIANNA  
No way! Who?

 

LIZ  
No one knows, but whenever they find out, the team’s gonna go psycho, you know how close they are to each other.

 

SANDY  
They wouldn’t beat her up just for that… would they?

 

ESTHER  
Trust me, they would.

 

SANDY  
But that’s ridiculous.

 

The girls look behind SANDY with wide eyes, but before she can say anything, _“Heaven Is A Place On Earth” by Belinda Carlisle_ starts to play as it goes slow motion and a football guy spins her around and punches her in the face.

 

It switches between slow motion and normal speed as five football guys - none of which we’ve seen before - start to fight the girls, RORI jumping onto one of their backs and hitting their face, BRIANNA punching and kicking two at once, LIZ standing in the corner and screaming, as ESTHER tries to push the two other guys away from SANDY, who’s clutching her bloody face in shock.

 

As this happens, students around them gather around them in a circle, all of them chanting "FIGHT" as several of them film it.

 

The fight goes on for a while, SANDY eventually joining in and getting some good kicks in, before they’re all pulled apart by various bystanders, teachers and ESTHER, as the song stops.

 

FOOTBALLER  
[to SANDY] You’re a fucking dyke! Dyke!

 

 

As the footballers and the crowd walk away, the song continues, as the girls gather around SANDY and hug her protectively, ESTHER putting her head on SANDY’s chest.

 

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
